Frankie Stein 3 (video game)
Frankie Stein 3: The Video Game is a Adventure games released for Nintendo Switch, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, Xbox 360, iOS, Android and Games for Windows. based off 2017 TV film Frankie Stein 3. developed by Avalanche Software. published by Activision. Plot Following from the film, Gameplay The storyline of Frankie Stein 3 is based on the film. Players can play as main characters from the film, including Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Twilight, Rainbow Kate, Peppa-Mint Dizzy, Jackson, Jane, Grace "Twinkle" Toes Hasting, Sporty Shorty, Celia, Uma, Harry and Gil. The game consists of 20 levels, some of which branch off from the main story of the movie, and features both single-player, and multiplayer play. These features vary based on console. Story Mode There are 15 characters the player can play as, all 9 of the movies' main characters, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Kate, Peppa-Mint Dizzy, Jackson, Jane, and one of the 6 supporting characters, Grace, Sporty Short, Celia, Uma, Harry, and Gil. Rainbow Kate and Clawdeen is the only character that can double jump. Blondie Lockes, Cedar Wood, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue and Chad Charming are voiced by their movie actors. There are 20 levels in Frankie Stein 3. The levels are highly linear, with side paths containing rewards for the completion of mission-style quests (three or five). After completing a level, the player is awarded bonus Auradon Pounds, the game's currency used for purchasing items in the gift shop. The difficulty setting multiplies the bonuses obtained. There are numerous boxes, barrels, and other smashables scattered around the levels. Most contain fairy dust for use in special attacks, but a few contain coins and food. Coins are of either gold or red colors (called Auradon Pounds). In addition to the aforementioned smashables, a source of Auradon Pounds can often be just finding them scattered around, as well as under certain circumstances, enemies. Gold coins are worth 3 pounds and red coins are worth 10 pounds. The player has to fight with fists and swords against multiple enemies, like pirates, guards, athletes, evil trees, and witches, depending on the level the player is in. After an enemy has sustained several hits, a finishing move can be used on them, which, when activated, plays an animation of the currently selected character finishing off the enemy, defeating them instantly, as well as causing them to drop special purple fairy dust. Felled enemies will drop fairy dust that will fill up the three-part special attack meter. Minigames There are 6 minigames in Frankie Stein 3. Playing them does not affect the main game (that is, no bonus Auradon Pounds are awarded). By obtaining a high enough score after each game (the amount varies depending on the game), three different medals are awarded; bronze, silver and gold (in order from lowest to highest). Playable character * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Clawdeen Wolf * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Kate * Peppa-Mint * Jackson Jekyll * Dizzy Tremaine * Jane * Celia Facilier * Grace "Twinkle Toes" Hasting * Sporty Shorty * Uma * Harry Hooks * Gil Levels TBA Bosses * Hades * Cyclops * Ice Dragon * Knights * Audrey (Final Boss) Box Arts Frankie-Stein-3-Video-Game-(2017)-Nintendo-Switch.png Frankie-Stein-3-Video-Game-(2017)-Wii-U.png Frankie-Stein-3-Video-Game-(2017)-Nintendo-3DS.png Frankie-Stein-3-Video-Game-(2017)-PS4.png Frankie-Stein-3-Video-Game-(2017)-PS3.png Frankie-Stein-3-Video-Game-(2017)-Xbox-One.png Frankie-Stein-3-Video-Game-(2017)-Xbox-360.png Category:Video Games Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:Avalanche Software Category:Activision Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:Windows Category:Windows games Category:IPhone Category:IPhone Apps Category:Android Category:Android Apps Category:Android Games Category:Action-Adventure Video Games Category:Mini-games Category:Video game sequels Category:Frankie Stein (franchise)